So Far: How (not) to Ask Important Questions
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: When two people love each other a lot one often decides to ask the other a very important question which may determine the rest of their lives. This is how to and how not to answer that question. Enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.
1. HntAIQ Part I: Whiterose

**How (not) to ask Important Questions (Part I):**

Characters: Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee, Blake Bellodonna

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Wintercrow (Mentioned)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

When two people love each other a lot one often decides to ask the other a very important question which may determine the rest of their lives. This is how to and how not to answer that question. Enjoy!

Yang's Bar

Weiss Schnee was many things, refined, controlled, and not afraid, definitely not afraid. Yet here she was standing in front of the door to knock on her girlfriend's sister's door. _What if she says no? What do I do then? I mean I can't just ask Ruby, without Yang's blessing there'd be no way… Ruby'd be destroyed over it._ As Weiss' mini crisis over asking a simple, yet important, question continues Yang moves to the door and flips the closed sign to open, yet movement outside catches her eye. Interested Yang opens the door and smiles as she looks at Weiss who is standing with her back to the door.

"So you gonna stand there all day like a block of ice Ice Queen, or are you gonna come in and let me help you?" Yang questions her lips turning up into a smile as Weiss slowly turns around to face her. _How do I go about this? Should I just ask? Do I wait until after pleasantries? Dust! I'm not good with these things._ "Weiss? Are you okay? You look like you're about ready to keel over, and as a possible sister-in-law I can't exactly let that happen, Ruby would kill me."

"Oh shut you big Blonde Oaf! I'm trying to think can't you see that!" Weiss shouts out of desperation and stress. Yang shakes her head as she helps the shorter woman into the bar and turns back flipping the sign back to closed. Yang seats the two of them at a table and hands Weiss a glass of water while pouring some for herself.

"Alright Ice Queen, spill it. I haven't seen you this confused and stressed since you were thinking about asking out Ruby," Yang explains, barely concealed concern on her face. Weiss leaves her thoughts to look up from the cold glass of water she'd been using to help collect herself at Yang who is curiously looking at her. "Come on, we're teammates, I mean you might be sleeping with my sister but you can still tell me anything, unless it's about those kinds of… _activities_."

"Dust damn you Xiao Long! Yang come on! You were so close to showing even some remote concern for me but you had to go and say that?" Weiss yells as her cheeks begin to colour themselves red despite her best efforts. Yang just smiles before reaching across the table and hugging Weiss slightly.

"There's the frozen princess I love to listen to! Now come on, what's on your mind? You don't usually go looking for me, especially here unless it's something important." Weiss groans in response, and does one of her rare slumps.

"It is important Yang, it's just… I don't know how to ask you this…"

"Ice Queen, if there was one thing I was always wrong about you, it's that you can't surprise me. Everyday I see the two of you together you prove me wrong, from the minute I met you at Beacon I'd had you pegged as a Daddy's girl rich kid to snobby for the rest of us. Now that couldn't be further from the truth. I think I know why you're here though… so I'll say yes on one condition."

"B-but I-I haven't asked yet! I-I c-c-could be asking… Asking to borrow… Bumblebee…" Weiss stutters out before slowly dying out. Yang smirking as she watched the former heiress fidget in her seat.

"Weiss, when I said you can't surprise me, I meant that I can read you like Blake read her books, fast and easy. You are by far the easiest of this team to predict, except my little sis sometimes. You're here because you want to ask my permission for you to marry Ruby, right?" Yang states as she leans and presses the table closer, physically blocking escape for the fencer.

"H-how di… How did you know?" Weiss wonders her voice fighting to stay even.

"Ask your question, and then I'll give you my answer and condition," Yang says evenly, her tone offering no other option.

"D-do I-I have y-you're p-p-permission to… Do I have you blessing to ask Ruby to marry me?" Weiss asks hesitantly at first, but certain at the end. The CEO's posture moves from a slump to the imposing straight backed posture that had men twice her size scared of what she'd do to them. Yang wasn't fazed though, not in the slightest, because she knew she had protection from the powerful woman in front of her, protection in the form of a red caped crusading Huntress.

"So long as you fulfill a single condition you will not only have my blessing, but my full support for the rest of our lives Weiss," Yang answers. Weiss waits though, but when Yang doesn't continue to speak Weiss fits one of her coldest glares upon her girlfriend's elder sister.

"What's the condition Yang?" Weiss asks, her voice having gone cold and the temperature of the room having dropped a couple of degrees at the continued silence. Yang's lips once again enter that knowing smirk she's worn since her days at Beacon.

"You're too easy Weiss… but my condition is simple. Ruby doesn't change," Yang states simply. Weiss just looks at the other confused.

"Yang I'm not going to go and try to purposely change your sister, do you think I want to? I love her for who she is… without Ruby I might still be locked up in Atlas instead of having had Schnee Dust's headquarters moved here to Vale, and living with her…" Weiss trails off as her eyes glaze over in memory of… unsavory times. Yang lifts her robotic arm and snaps the mechanical fingers in front of the CEO.

"Hey Weiss. Weiss! Hey… I don't think you understand what I meant… I guess saying it that way wasn't very clear. Weiss when I say 'Ruby doesn't change' I don't mean I don't want her to change, I mean that I don't want those creeps you call investors, board members, and high society socialites to change her. Whatever happens, I want Ruby to stay Ruby, I want her to always have a say in whether she changes. I want your marriage to be a partnership, not unlike the one you've had since you got together and our years at Beacon. I don't want to ever see that smile that doesn't reach her eyes, to see that cookie eating scythe wielder forced into a mold just like you were. Does that make sense?" Yang questions looking intently at her teammate. Weiss looks down for a second before her eyes raise up with a steel in those icy orbs.

"Yang Xiao Long, as long as I live and breath those 'creeps' will never be anything more in our lives than that. Those socialites will never get their hands on her. Ruby will stay Ruby, not because I want her to, or because I'll never allow her to attend those functions, but because Ruby will never be anyone else. I promise that if anyone in my world even thinks of making her unwelcome I will personally skin them alive and roll them in salt then stitch their skin back on so that they have to walk around with salt rubbing against the muscles beneath their skin for the rest of their lives. If anyone lays a hand on her, they'll be lucky if I grant them a quick death. I love her Yang and I would never allow anything bad to happen to her."

Weiss' rant finishes and she struggles to even out her breathing as she watches that knowing smirk grow on Yang's face.

"I told you Ice Queen… I can read you like a book, I figured that you would do something like that, I just needed to hear you say it aloud, in front of me. I give you my blessing to ask Ruby to marry you Weiss, I just hope that you can finally beat her to the punch."

Meanwhile…

Winter's Office, Atlas Military HQ

"Come in. Just know that I do not fancy interruptions to my bus…" the words die in her throat as Winter watches Ruby Rose walk into her office. Quickly the officer stands and walks around the desk to offer a short hug before reclaiming her seat and pointing Ruby to one of the ones before her.

"I'm so sorry Ruby, I've had enlisted soldiers coming through my door constantly today, with the new updates being performed on the Atlesian Knight 210s we've been quite busy around here. There is always time for Weiss' girlfriend though, may I ask what this is about?" Winter wonders as she watches Ruby fidget horribly in the offered chair, her eyes darting around the spotless walls and over the well taken care of desk.

"Winter… I had something important I want to ask you, and I was wondering if you'd be okay with me asking now? I know you're busy so… so if you need me to come back…" Ruby is cut off as Winter stands and walks to the door, shutting it, before returning to her chair.

"Ruby, I've always told Weiss my door is open, if there is something you need help with of course I'll help you. What do you need?" Winter wonders, very clearly intrigued by the younger's presence and state. She looked at the very restrictive fancy clothes that the twenty-six year old was wearing and couldn't help but smile.

A button up, red with black designs, originally covered by a black dress coat now hanging on the back of the chair, followed by a black pencil skirt and was tight even by Winter's standards. The young Rose looked like a secretary just waiting to be ordered about with lady killer looks, not that they'd ever compare to her older sister's but Winter wasn't one to judge considering Ruby wasn't that far off. _She's dressed to impress…_

"Winter… I was wondering… if you could maybe… give me… your blessinginaskingWeisstomarryme?" Ruby spits out as fast as she can. Winter takes a look at her, _had she heard that right?_ Winter leans forward.

"Ruby, could you repeat that?"

"Could I have your blessing… to marry Weiss?" Ruby asks, her voice getting smaller and more hesitant as she went. Her cheeks were blood red and she couldn't even look the elder Schnee in the eye. _Just like Qrow when he asked you out so long ago, both the first and the_ second _time._

"Yes… on one condition," Winter answers, having left enough time for it to sink in, and then register that she'd said something else as well.

"Of course! Whatever you ask!" Ruby says eagerly. Winter smirks, she's not very good at negotiation, then again with looks like that, adorable and hot, it's not a wonder she has to be very good very often.

"Make her happy," Winter states simply. Ruby looks at her, and finally when she doesn't elaborate she asks.

"Make her happy?"

"I mean that if she says she would be happy not having kids, not having sex, or having you give up being a Huntress, or asking you to work at the SDC. You do it, I want nothing more than for my little sister to be happy, and if you want to marry her then you'll have to do just that. Make her happy Ruby Rose, because I know whatever she asks you'll do, because you love her. Also if you don't I'll just ask Qrow for some of your embarrassing childhood stories and share them across the network. You can have fun trying to recreate your Beowulf slaying Huntress in red thing once the world has seen your baby pictures."

Ruby just stares at the white haired saberist in fear, and the smirk on Winter's face grows to a smile.

"Make my sister happy Ruby, that's all I ask. Now enjoy the rest of your day, though don't be surprised if you get a calling from me sometime soon of a similar accord. I'll be watching."

Rose-Schnee Residence, Main Vale

 _She said she'd be here at 19:00 sharp. Where is she?_ Weiss wondered as she paced about her living room in a stunning white and red gown that left her arms bare and was fit to a tee. The dress showed off Weiss' curves and muscular arms despite her despising her, less than full figure, Ruby had asked her to wear ' _that dress you know I like_ ' which meant the only dress that Weiss had ever let the reaper tear off of her before they even got home. _I don't know why she likes this dress so much, I feel like a freaking candy cane! Oh… wow I never thought of that before…_

A knock on the door draws the fencer out of her reverie and back to the present, she grabbed her coat and folded it over her arm as she grabbed her purse and opened the door. For the third time in the youngest Schnee's life she was left speechless as she stared at Ruby.

The twenty-six year old had slipped into a blood red dress which stopped halfway down her legs, stockings going up to protect her from the cold. Weiss' gaze continued to travel up as she watched the dress seem to only get better as it went up. Tight in all the right places the dress was very conservative much to Weiss' surprise. Long red gloves cover the burns and scars on Ruby's right arm and the half mask Weiss had sewn covered the right side and eye of Ruby's face. But this one was different from the first one Weiss had sewn, as it was red with a white version of Ruby's Rose emblem on it instead of Ruby's normal red and black colour scheme. Weiss may hate the gloves and half mask, but she had to admit, it worked with the outfit somehow. It wasn't until Weiss started to grow cold that she realized they'd been gawking at each other, Ruby having no doubt considered dropping the evening all together at the sight of the red striped white ball gown.

The View

The ride had been long, but worth it. The two women were sitting at a table in one of the finest restaurants in Vale, situated on the side of one of Vale's mountains. Ruby smiles gleefully as she looks out at the setting sun, clouds coming in over their heads shedding snowflakes, the first of the season. Weiss stares at her partner across the table, still taken aback by the setting given that Ruby had set up the whole evening. _I wonder if she is planning something_.

The thought was soon whisked from her head as the steak and plate of noodles arrive at the table and they begin eating. Ruby's table manners impeccable, which was weird to Weiss. The reaper was off today, she normally fidgeted in her seat, but this was an all time record. Ruby's foot wouldn't stop tapping to save her life, whenever food wasn't on her fork she'd forget table manners and spin the implement about in her hand, and lastly Ruby looked everywhere except at Weiss.

The meal was much shorter than usual, both parties focused on eating, one due to nervousness and the other to curiosity. Weiss had decided to let the evening play out, she'd ask Ruby once their food was done. As if her mind had been read the waiter walked in and pulled their plates before stepping away.

"There was something important…" Weiss and Ruby say at the same time, causing them to blush and look away for a second.

"Go ahead Ruby, this is your evening you go first," Weiss answered motioning to her girlfriend who nodded and shakily stood moving closer to Weiss as she began to talk.

"Weiss, we've known each other for a long time. I still remember the crater I created at Beacon's front, a creator I'm sure is still there, and the partnership which ensued the next day. I look back and realize that there is something missing from this fairy tale we call life. We stopped the bad guys and women… Fought monsters and won… Yet it isn't a happy ending yet, no ever after so to speak. I… I guess what I want to say Weiss, is this… Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?" Ruby finishes kneeling down and opening a red case revealing a simple silver band with alternating Schnee snowflakes and Ruby's Roses, each coloured the other's colour, and a single tiny diamond set right in the center, so small in fact that it barely changes the ring's overall profile.

Weiss sat there almost incapable of answering before she finally spoke to her worrying girlfriend.

"No… This is all wrong! I was supposed to ask you to marry me! Ruby Rose how dare you beat me. I demand that you put that amazingly beautiful ring away and allow me to ask your hand instead," Weiss states firmly as her eyes meet the silver orbs, confused and wondering, as Ruby slowly puts the case away. _Wait a sec… Did that go into the folds of her dress?_ Weiss quickly pulls out her purse and withdraws a cream white case before quickly switching Ruby's and her own positions, quite easily given the reaper's confused state. Weiss kneels before her girlfriend and holds out the now open case showing off a white metal band with a similarly small ruby embedded into it.

"Ruby Rose, would you do me the kind honour of marrying me?" Weiss asks staring into now gleeful silver pools absorbing her so much so that Weiss doesn't even hear the answer or notice when she is suddenly lifted up and twirled in hug. She regains her senses just in time to return the kiss Ruby delivers to her before setting her back down in her seat. Ruby then kneels and gives an adorable attempt at a glare.

"I still don't have an answer, you wouldn't leave me hanging now would you?" Ruby questions, the case having reappeared in her hands and once again open.

"Yes Ruby Rose, I will marry you… Now put on the Dust damned ring, I didn't spend hours watching the finest jewelers in Vale work on this ring for you to leave it in its case!" Weiss commands as she reaches for the case though a rose petal settles on the back of her hand, a hand whose ring finger now wore a white metal ring. She tries, and fails to glare at the woman smiling as she held up her hand to her glaring fiancé. Weiss places the ring gently pushing it along Ruby's hand before the other woman takes her spot across the table.

"I'm not gonna lie you nearly gave me a heart attack when you said no," Ruby explained as a waiter walks out with a Champagne bottle and dark chocolate cake covered in fudge frosting. "Also, I do hope you enjoy, I ordered your favourite."

Weiss smiles brightly as the cake is placed in the center of the table and a flute of Champagne is deposited next to her. _Maybe she should have just let the evening take its course, but Ruby got the first date, dance, and kiss to initiate. Weiss Schnee still had her dignity and refuses to be out done, so she deserved to get the proposal… Right?_

Rose-Schnee Residence

Weiss groans as Yang whoops at the ring on Ruby's finger… Again. Weiss looks at the brawler currently smiling with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on her. Blake does the equivalent smile on her own, a small but still bright smile, as she too looks at the ring.

"So Rubes I knew you two were on the same page but I never thought when I'd talked to you a week ago that Weiss was gonna come in today to ask for my blessing. I mean that's almost freaky. You planning I should know about Blakey? You took an awful long time when we left here last night," Yang says, to which Blake shirts nonchalantly.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I can't make it that easy on you can I?" Blake questions with her smile growing. "Ruby, didn't you make Weiss' ring yourself?"

Weiss' attention is suddenly rapt as she stares at her fiancé. Who groans and rubs the back of her head awkwardly.

"Blake… That was supposed to be a secret… But yes I did, I don't have the money to pay for a ring with everything I have going into funding Yang's bar, the Firehouse Pub, when she leaves for missions with me and the rest of it going towards making modifications and repairs to my sweetheart and of course the weapons of the rest of you."

Weiss walks over to her fiancé at the end of the statement and gives her a look.

"Oh… So am I not giving you enough money?" Weiss asks her eyebrow raising and a smirk on her face.

"W-what?" Ruby sputters. "I don't know what you speak of! I have never accepted my future wife's money!"

Blake and Yang smile, leaning on the kitchen island and watching the exchange intently.

"Really?" Weiss questions, already knowing the answer. "So how come it is that I never notice any deposits into my account or even yours after a mission? You surely can't always be paid in cash? You see I have a theory… I think the reason the balance in my spending account keeps going down is because someone isn't actually earning any Lien, in fact I'm almost positive all the missions she goes on are financed by the SDC because Ruby never accepts payment from anyone, just takes money from her ridiculously wealthy girlfriend to pay for everything instead. I seem to remember a very large transaction recently, maybe a month ago when you had me purchase a forge to fix Crescent Rose's blade… Could you have possibly been purchasing metal to make a new blade my dearest fiancé?" Weiss finishes her smirk small but noticeable as Ruby sweats and fidgets, ready to speed away.

"I accepted the last payment to pay for materials for the rings but otherwise don't accept payment unless it's holiday or someone's birthday is near!" Ruby shouts before an outline of rose petals appears where she'd been and the sound of a door slamming shut carries from upstairs.

"I should probably go make sure my whirlwind of a fiancé doesn't break something in our room, and tell her she's not in trouble," Weiss begins. "It was nice to see you again, dinner tomorrow night?"

"See you then, my place or yours?" Blake asks as Yang still is trying to figure out how Weiss knew all the finances of her household.

"You're as crazy as your gifriend if you think my fiancé and I leaving this house anytime soon, Belladonna," and with that Weiss disappeared on the stairwell and Blake pulled her still confused girlfriend towards the door.

"This is why I take care of taxes and finances Yang… Let it go or you'll get an aneurism dear," Blake states as she walks out into the snow still pulling Yang along behind her.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I hope you enjoyed this installment; this will be a three part story at least. I've gotten a message for my Forever Fall AU as a story to post, it is a multi-chapter story that right now I have around 9 complete chapters for. It is a semi-darker AU following a successful defense of Beacon Academy at the end of volume 3 instead of a loss. I'll list off the other two stories I was willing to talk about if anyone would like to comment, message me about the AUs you find interesting, and also if there's something in my AU you want to know about just ask, I'll do my best to post a story or respond with an answer._


	2. HntAIQ Part II: Bumblebee

**How (not) to ask Important Questions (Part II):**

Characters: Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose

Pairings: Bumblebee, Whiterose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

One pair asks an important question, which gets the other thinking, do they want the same thing too? (Set roughly three months after Ruby's proposal to Weiss).

Xiao Long-Belladonna Residence, above the Firehouse Pub

Ruby smiles as she finishes her book and looks over at the still reading Blake. The other girl's raven hair spread out on the pillow behind her as amber eyes flicked across the words on the page Ruby couldn't see. Honestly Ruby knew exactly why Yang loved her girlfriend, and this was one of those reasons, because Blake was so calm she complemented Yang's never ending fire.

Blake finally looks up from the book to smile at Ruby who has pulled out a sketch pad and was tapping a pencil to her lip as she watched the Faunus across from her. When the reaper realizes she's been caught she looks away as if she can avoid the coming storm that might be unleashed.

"Is there a reason you were drawing me while I was reading?" Blake questions, her voice serious, but the smirk on her face undermining her, not that Ruby could see it though the book. Ruby blushes and begins stuttering until her words die out and she just sits there playing with her hair and rubbing the back of her head, pencil still in hand. "Come on Ruby, I know you, you like drawing weapons and people you care about, but this is still not a scene you'd draw, who put you up to it?"

Blake questions all of this, pushing the book higher up her face to better hide the fact that her serious expression was being broken by the adorable twenty-six year old's ability to seem sixteen still. Ruby opened her mouth a couple of times before closing it again and just sitting there staring with her single silver pool. Reclined back and watching the younger girl Blake could see that eye for what it was, a mirage. For the past many years, even now at twenty-eight, Weiss still complained that Ruby's silver eye even if it was only one, was enough to get completely lost in. Weiss said that she'd lost herself, her thoughts, everything one time when she'd seen that single silver eye creeping up on her to try and hug her, and she'd been surprised when suddenly Ruby's arms had wrapped around her. Blake didn't want to give her possible sister-in-law confirmation, but she was right, that single silver pool might be frightening to Grimm, but to honest it was easy for people to get lost in silver eyes as well.

"Yang asked me to draw you reading…" Ruby trailed off as she looked at the resident ninja who had finally pulled herself out of that silver pool.

"What?"

"Yang asked me to draw you reading. I don't really know why, I just do what she asks so that way she's a bit nicer to Weiss ya'know?" Ruby explains again. Blake nods, surprised by the answer, and now curious as to what her girlfriend might be planning to do with a picture of her… reading?

Meanwhile…

Xiao Long-Belladonna Residence

 _Dust damn it! They're here, I forgot Tuesdays is reading day for these two! I'll just text Ruby something to distract Blake with…. I know! Ask her to draw Blake reading! That'll confuse my girlfriend and give me the time I need_. Typing out the message to her sister Yang waits for the brunnette to read it and switch her book for her sketchpad and pencil before slowly slipping her scroll through the locking mechanism to unlock the door and enter. It was just as she entered that she hear Blake's question.

"Is there a reason you were drawing me while I read?" Blake begins causing Yang to stop dead to avoid being heard by her cat eared partner. "Come on Ruby, I know you, you like drawing weapons and people you care about, but this is still not a scene you'd draw, who put you up to it?"

Yang smiles, she can almost see her sister fish-facing in an attempt to come up with an answer right now. But knowing her time is running short Yang shoots up stairs and grabs the purple box she'd hidden in her sock drawer before shooting back out of the house. _That was a close one, wasn't it guys?_ Yang thinks to herself as if she can speak to a possible audience, but who in the Hell would read this?

Earlier…

Rooftop of SDC Vale Headquarters

Yang smiled as she put the final touch on scenery, a golden Sunflower set right behind where she was supposed to sit. Yang stepped back the smile only growing bigger as she noticed everything exactly as she wanted it, a romantic table for two with an amazing patio set around them and candles just waiting to be lit.

"You know you owe me a lot for this one right? This is Ruby and I's place… also if you and Blake sleep together up here I'll skin you alive, Red Reaper or not Xiao Long," Weiss promises as Yang turns to face her sister-in-law, now legitimately scared for her life by the short Schnee. Yang had learned a long time ago Weiss doesn't make threats, she makes promises, much to Yang's dismay, as well as her hair's. Her didn't do anything, just a sad collateral damage in her stupid war on the Ice Queen who stole her little Rose's heart… an ill-fated war from the start… She was just trying to protect her little sis?

"We will not sleep together here, I mean holy Dust you have to have a heart of ice just to stay up here too long," Yang comments with a smile on her face, sadly Weiss was no longer so easily beaten.

"Your sister wouldn't have agreed with that statement last night Yang?" Weiss says with a smirk causing Yang to look away from her and hide her face.

"Dust damn you! I told you that's not fair!"

"You do the same thing to Ruby you blonde oaf! Now we're agreed, no teasing, names, and best behaviour for a week, two if you make a pun?" Weiss wonders. Yang groans as she holds her hand out, why'd she have to make a deal with the ice devil herself? Couldn't she catch a break anywhere?

"Yes… oh shit… The ring's still at home!" Yang shouts before racing towards the stairs, and completely missing Weiss' knowing smirk.

Present…

Rose-Schnee Residence

Ruby smiles bouncing on her heels as she wear a dress similar to the one she'd proposed to Weiss in, except black and full length but made with light fabric due to the warming weather. Sliding on her shoes she escorts her fiancé out the door to a limo which already contained Blake who was in a stunning lavender coloured dress whose sleeves barely covered her shoulders, a bow style belt on her back.

"You look amazing Blake!" Ruby says gleefully as she pulls Weiss into her lap, the shorter woman in another form fitting dress, much to her chagrin, _but Ruby was Ruby_. Blake nods her thanks, lost in thought over why she and Yang had been invited to the SDC's annual benefit.

SDC Vale Headquarters

The limo drive was smooth and without a large amount of traffic, and the lobby had been surprisingly empty and quiet, Weiss explained that they were a tad late given the limo had been forced to pick Blake up since Yang couldn't come. Now though they were in the elevator and they'd already gone past the primary entertainment floor, Blake had designed the building's security, therefore knowing where things were and she was beginning to realize she'd been duped, just still unclear as to where it was going.

The elevator dinged open at the rooftop and what Blake sees causes her to hold her breath at its beauty.

Yang stands next to a table with candles lit and burning being the only form of light with the plants and patio laid out in a way that drew all attention to the center, where the blonde stood in one of the most stunning dresses Blake had ever had the pleasure of seeing her in.

The blonde had her hair in its signature non taken care of style hanging down a backless dress which was a golden satin. Long sparkly golden gloves trail up both of Yang's muscular arms, shielding from view her mechanical arm and scarred right arm. Those lilac eyes stare straight at Blake, and as she meets them everything else in the world falls away. Blake is no longer cooled by the chill of the air atop the tall SDC HQ building, she's warmed by Yang's presence. Blake no longer can see the darkened sky line behind the blonde, her vision focused on her girlfriend. Blake no longer notices Weiss and Ruby pulling her closer, because the distance is already closed in her mind.

After Dinner…

"Blake… I know we haven't always been together, but I always felt like we were meant to be together. I was angry with you for so many years it consumed me and I'm sad to say that I wasted that time. When you left I should have gone after you right away. The minute I could fight, the minute I could understand what was happening, I should've set off after Ruby, come after you to help you…. Hell I should've even called Weiss… but I let grief get the best of me, but now I see that that was a waste of time. Well I'm done wasting time. We've been together for three years now, and I can't imagine living without you for even a day now. I guess what I'm asking Blake, is will you be the shadow to my flame? My partner in all things? Blake Belladonna, most gorgeous woman alive, will you marry me?" Yang asks as she kneels before the Faunus ninja whose amber eyes were wide staring at the ring inside the purple box.

The ring was some kind of black metal, with a single lavender shadow gem at its center, and just like the engagement rings of Ruby and Weiss, the gem barely changed the profile of the ring to avoid being broken in combat or lost. Blake picks the ring out as she notices gold inscribing in the ring and reads it aloud.

"Black the beast descended from shadows, upon a beauty that burned bright as gold…." Blake felt tears pool in her eyes as she jumped on Yang and kissed her, before crying into her shoulder. "...Yes…"

Weiss Schnee's Office, SDC Vale HQ

"Told you she would make some kind of bad joke," Weiss smiles at her fiancé who just shakes her head at the situation, as they watched the cameras.

"I told her not to use that line."

"So does my ring have something inscribed on it?" Weiss asks turning to look at Ruby, who goes red and looks away from her fiancé. Weiss takes that as a yes and pull the ring off to read it aloud. "Red like Roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest… Ruby… is that a metaphor for the fact that I wanted to ask you out first and the fact that got us together?"

Instead of answering with words the younger just spins about and kisses Weiss.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Please enjoy this installment of Important Questions, Bumblebee is still strong, also I will have another chapter of this, though that might be the last chapter in this for a time. Please message me if you have a story you want to hear more about or that you would like to see me post._

 _Forever Fall AU_

 _Virtual Reality Simulation AU_

 _Attack on Titan AU_

 _Get your messages and votes in! I would love to hear your input. Ask if there are questions about any of my AUs._


	3. HntAIQ Part III: Wintercrow

**How (not) to ask Important Questions (Part III):**

Characters: Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Winter, Qrow

Pairings: Wintercrow, Whiterose, Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Qrow isn't making a move, so Winter decides to ask the important question, since her partner seems unable to… (Set nearly five months after Ruby's proposal)

Xiao Long-Belladonna Residence

Winter grumbled as she was led up through the _Firehouse Pub_ and into Yang and Blake's home above the bar. _Was this really what she wanted? To be included in this ridiculous… Oh wait! She already was, because Weiss insisted on marrying that Dolt she calls a fiancé_. Taking a look at the couch Winter instead decides that the worn piece of furniture had most likely felt more than she wanted. Sitting down on the chair which was only so much better.

"So Winter I know you don't normally come calling unless it's important. So did Uncle Qrow get hurt… again?" Yang questions, surprisingly even despite the thought of Qrow being once more injured. Winter smiles and looks down at her lap before raising her eyes once more.

"Your uncle is fine… At least as fine as he normally is. I'm actually here for a different reason… I was wondering if I could ask you something. You're by far the most important people to Qrow… It made me think that you were therefore the ones to ask." Winter states simply. Yang looks confused before her mind finally clicks…

"Oh my God!" The brawler yells as she starts shaking her fiancé. "I know why she's here Blake! Oh it's so cute she thinks she needs to ask! It's adorable! Oh it's just like Weiss except more refined!"

"I assure you I have no idea what you mean, could I ask my question so I can leave you two to whatever it was you were doing?" Winter questions, struggling to hide the blush on her face.

"Well I guess, but I reserve the right to tease you if I'm right!" Yang shout the smile on her face just as big. Winter looks away, pulling herself together and then turning back to the pair.

"I was wondering if I could have… You blessing Yang in marrying Qrow… The dumb bird still hasn't figured it out so I thought I'd take the dive… Why are you looking at me like that?" Winter wonders as she watches Yang slowly moving closer to her. But before anyone had a chance to answer Yang jumped forward tackling Winter off the chair in a hug.

"I was right!" Yang screamed as she manhandled the elite Atlas Specialist into a very compromising position. "I love that you felt the need to ask dear soon to be aunt, but you should ask Ruby, she's much closer to Uncle Qrow. Now thought I get to hug you and if you resist I take away my blessing."

Rose-Schnee Residence

"Why did Winter insist on meeting here? I thought you two were having lunch out?" Ruby questions her fiancé who was running about the kitchen, having had to take an extra hour for lunch to come home and prep food.

"She heard that you were still in town, couldn't go out because the weather hasn't cleared were your mission was and she changed her mind. Winter was horribly insistent, and she really insists on anything that isn't important to her. I think she might have to talk to you Ruby," Weiss states as she pulls the food out it the oven. Ruby starts freaking out now.

"You didn't tell her about the workshop fire did you?" Ruby nearly shouts at her fiancé.

"Of course not, though she's going to wonder why my hair is a bit shorter, and I'm still not completely happy with you for that one. I mean a flame thrower! Come on Ruby you know better, but I won't tell her right away, I'll let you stew first," Weiss says with a smirk on her face. Ruby at this point begins to break down and rose petals swirl as she shoots away, something that Weiss can't get angry at due to the soothing smell wafting through the house.

Later…

Winter smiles as she places her form down smiling at Weiss and nodding her thanks.

"It was very nice of the two of you to cook this wonderful lunch, but there was something I wished to ask you Ruby, do you mind?" Winter questions lightly, noticing the other girl fidgeting once more in her seat.

"IaccidentallysetWeiss'haironfireandI'msosorry!It'llneverhappenagain,IthinkIcan'tbesure," Ruby shouts her semblance kicking to life once more as she readys to run and hide only for Weiss' hand to stop her.

"Dolt, I believe she has something else to ask about," Weiss states, a knowing smirk on her lips. _Dust damn her… How'd she get so smart?_

"I was wondering if I could have your blessing in asking Qrow to marry me," Winter says as nonchalantly as she can manage. Now Winter was expecting this to go many ways, but what happened surprised her.

Ruby went quiet and for the first time in Winter's long life she was afraid of the young woman in front of her.

"One condition…" Ruby whispers. Winter looks afraid, _it couldn't be worse than the condition she'd given could it?_

"Of course."

"You can never refuse anything I ask you to do for family," Ruby states just as quiet.

"What exactly do you mean?" Winter asks, once more afraid.

"I mean that just like you were always there for Weiss I expect you to always be here for everyone in this family, no exceptions, alright?" Ruby asks back. Winter only nods in response. "I need you to say it."

"I agree," Winter says, only for Ruby to produce a similar reaction as Yang, jump hugging the woman out of her chair.

"Weiss! Help!" Winter shrieks as Ruby hugs her tight babbling on about having an aunt. While Weiss snickers the entire time.

"Oh Winter, why ever would you need saving from such a lovely niece? At least this one doesn't have a crude sense of humor," Weiss replies wryly her smirk growing into a smile.

"Weiss!"

Schnee Dust Vale Headquarters, Rooftop

"Why am I here again?" Qrow grouses to Ruby and Weiss as they stand there waiting. Weiss shakes her head as Ruby struggles to not jump up and down from excitement.

"Because! It's the SDC annual party and Winter wanted you here!" Ruby shouts as Weiss places a hand on her to help calm her down.

"Didn't you have that?" Qrow grouses as the elevator dings open revealing Yang and Blake escorting Winter towards the other three.

"Qrow," Winter states, smiling at the way Qrow has to fight to look at her face. Winter was wearing a ball gown coloured a deep blue as she walked up to the man. Qrow instantly responds with reddening cheeks and an attempt to pull off the bowtie around his throat.

Weiss Schnee's Office, SDC Vale HQ

"Oh this is gonna be great! These things record right?" Yang asks as she watches the monitor about ready to laugh as Qrow tries to make it through dinner with Winter dressed like a freaking rock star.

"They record only if I say so, and you get audio, but even I wouldn't sink so low as to record the moment your uncle made the biggest fool of himself in the world," Weiss interjects. Yang smiles as a realization hits her.

"You know Weiss he's your uncle too right?" Yang smiles ands questions the woman lounging on the couch with her fiancé.

"I have no idea what you're… Oh Dust… Ruby! You forgot to tell me when I marry you I get all of your family with it too!" Weiss nearly screeches at the woman holding her. Yang starts breaking out into laughter as she watches Ruby smile proudly.

"Oh come one Weiss, Qrow isn't that bad, in fact with Winter around he's probably more civil and responsible than ever before!" Ruby states proudly as she tightens her hold on the CEO, who was powerless against her ridiculously childish fiancé.

Yang stopped laughing though as things on the camera got really good. Blake smiled leaning in ever so much closer to get a better look.

SDC Vale HQ, Rooftop

"Qrow there's something I've been meaning to ask you about?" Winter questions as she carefully and precisely folds the napkin. Qrow looks up as he finishes the food and stares at the woman across from him.

"There was something I wanted to ask you about first, do you mind?" Qrow finishes as he wipes his mouth once more and drops the napkin on his plate.

"Go ahead."

"Why are we here Winter? The girls told me that this was about some annual Schnee Dust Party which I'm more than certain happened while I was on assignment, so care to explain?" Qrow wonders as he watches Winter grow red and look away.

"Well actually the question I was wondering of asking you was why we're here."

"And what question is that?" Qrow asks again, still not connecting the dots.

"Qrow… will you marry me?" Winter asks as she pulls her arms from beneath the table revealing a box with a simple black metal band. Qrow stares at the ring, confusion written plainly on his face.

"I thought I was supposed to ask that question?" Qrow says aloud, still staring at the ring. Of course this only causes Winter to laugh in asmusement.

"Dear we live in a world where your niece and my little sister are engaged and you still think you should ask the question? You weren't reading the signs so I thought that I would show you instead, so…?" Winter explains to the dumbfounded man before her.

"Yes."

Weiss Schnee's Office, SDC Vale HQ

"Awesome!... Wait a second, there's cameras linked to this office and I proposed to Blake on this very... Roof… Weiss Schnee! DID YOU RECORD MY PROPOSAL!" Yang shouts in anger. Only for a flurry of rose petals and the sound of the room locking down to be the only answer, that and what Yang is pretty sure was a laugh of triumph. That was the last thing Yang remembered before waking up, still in her clothes, with her fiancé in her arms in their home. _Dust damn those two! I got played!_

 _Author's Note:_

 _I hope this one was just as good as the others; I apologize if it is less liked. Please consider if you would like to see some of my multi-chapter stories, Forever Fall, Attack on Titan, and Virtual Reality Simulation AU. Thanks for your time in reading all of this, Message me about questions for AUs and if there is something you want to know about this AU that most of my one shot and short chapter stories are set in._


End file.
